Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power distribution including multiple voltage regulators and analysis of available operating data for the voltage regulators following a fault condition.
Background of the Related Art
Any given node of a computer system, such as a server or a network switch, may include multiple voltage regulators in order provide various components with the proper voltage. These voltage regulators may operate in series or parallel, as needed, to distribute power from a power supply to the various components on one or more planar.
Voltage regulators are among the most likely to fail components in a server. A voltage regulator can fail for a variety of reasons, including component defects, wear out mechanisms, acute or prolonged exposure to environmental stressors, and thermal or electrical stress. Unfortunately, it is often very difficult and time-consuming to retroactively determine or reconstruct the causes of voltage regulator failure.